The present invention relates to a positioning rule stopper apparatus in a numerical control router having rule stoppers on two sides of a suction table.
In the prior art numerical control router, as shown in FIG. 1, rule stoppers B are fixed at two sides of a suction table A. After a sacrifice board C is positioned by contacting two sides of the sacrifice board C with rule stoppers B, a process board E is positioned by rule stoppers D fixed on the sacrifice board C.
In such numerical control router, when the sides of the process board E are processed, since the rule stoppers D interfere with the movement of the tool, the rule stoppers D are movable and are removably by hand after the process board E are set on the sacrifice board. Because the rule stoppers B and D protrude on the table A and the sacrifice board C, after the process board E is processed, small pieces and chips of wood on the sacrifice board C and the process board E cannot be collected. Also, when a complex process of the process board is executed, the rule stoppers B on the table A are obstructive and the tool (a spindle of a main shaft) collides with the rule stoppers B of the table A with mistaken operation and mistaken programming. Thus, there is the danger that the tool is broken.